Spirit of the Ancient Golem
+25% bonus health You gain 60 HP/5 and 45 MP/5 for 5 seconds whenever you take damage from a monster. Additionally, monsters who attack you bleed for over 3 seconds (maximum 150 damage). Sapping Barbs cannot deal lethal damage. : You generate Conservation stacks every seconds, up to 80. Killing a large monster will consume up to 40 stacks and grant 1 bonus gold per stack consumed. You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. :|Twisted Treeline}} Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. |menu = Gold Income Defense > Health Defense > Armor Magic > Cooldown Reduction |buy = 2000g (450g) |sell = 800g |code = 3207 |active = |Summoner's Rift}} Places a that reveals the surrounding area for 180 seconds (180 second cooldown - 600 range). :|Twisted Treeline}} Covers a target area in a stealth-detecting mist that grants vision for 5 seconds and reveals enemies that enter it for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown)}} Spirit of the Ancient Golem is a legendary item in League of Legends.The item page at leagueoflegends.com Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = }} }} Cost Analysis * 200 health + 50 health (passive bonus health) = 667g * 20 armor = 400g * 10% cooldown reduction = 317g ** Total Gold Value = 1383g * The base stats are %|617g}} gold efficient. The item is 100% gold efficient or higher with the following(s): ** The bonus health and Sapping Barbs passives have at least a combined gold value of 617g. *** The item is gold efficient on a champion with at least 925 bonus health ** Consuming 617 stacks from the Conservation passive, a minimum time of if at least one large monster is killed per minute. ** The player places 9 or more from this item. Similar Items }} Notes * Assuming a large monster is killed at least once every 60 seconds, effectively generates gold per 10 seconds. Trivia * is one of the three spirit items that resemble the in game Monsters from the Jungle Overview, followed by and . * resembles the . Patch History + + 450g = 2000g *Health reduced to 200 from 350 *Armor increased to 20 from 0 *NEW Passive: 25% Bonus Health *NEW Passive: Sapping Barbs: Attacking monsters lose 5% of their maximum Health over 3 seconds (up to 195). Wearer gains +60 health regeneration per 5 seconds and +45 mana regeneration per 5 seconds when in combat with monsters. *NEW Active: Hunter's Ward: Places a Stealth Ward that reveals the surrounding area for 180 seconds (180 second cooldown) *Removed: UNIQUE Passive: Tenacity *Removed: UNIQUE Passive: Butcher V4.5: * Undocumented: tooltip changed to include polymorphs. V4.3: * Health restored reduced to 6% of damage dealt to monsters, from 8%. * Mana restored reduced to 3% of damage dealt to monsters, from 4%. * Health and mana restored no longer halved for area of effect spells. V4.1: * Now gives 8% of damage dealt to monsters as health and 4% as mana (half effect for area of effect spells). * No longer has health or mana regeneration. V3.14: * Health reduced to 350 from 500. * UNIQUE Passive – Conservation: Gain a stack of Conservation every seconds. ** Lose Conservation stacks and gain equal gold upon killing a large monster. ** Can gain up to 40 gold for a kill. ** Maximum stacks 80. V3.8: * Unique Passive – Butcher: Damage bonus to monsters increased to 30% from 25%. * Enabled on Twisted Treeline. * Enabled on Howling Abyss. V3.5 (Balance Updates): * New Recipe: + * Item cost reduced to 450g from 600g. * Total Cost reduced to 2000g from 2300g. * No longer grants +30 Armor. * Now grants +10% Cooldown Reduction. V3.01: * Total cost reduced to 2300g from 2400g. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + + 600g = 2400g * Stats: +500 health, +30 armor, +14 health regen per 5 seconds, +7 mana regen per 5 seconds * Unique Passive – Butcher: Damage dealt to monsters increased by 25%. * Unique Passive – Tenacity: The durations of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, silences, blinds, and immobilizes are reduced by 35%. }} References Category:Health items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Gold income items Category:Armor items Category:Ward items Category:Items with active abilities cs:Spirit of the Ancient Golem de:Seele des uralten Golems en:Spirit of the Ancient Golem es:Espíritu del Gólem Ancestral fr:Esprit de l'Ancien Golem pl:Duch Pradawnego Golema zh:Spirit of the Ancient Golem